voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Take a Robot to Lunch
Take a Robot to Lunch is the sixty first episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary On planet Caspia, in the Cerulean Quadrant. Commander Cossack has several of his Ultra Droids troops are surrounding another robot. One in a red and white color scheme that looks very different from the droids. Cossack gives the order to attack, and the alien robot destroys all of them, in a matter of seconds. Lotor is impressed with the new machine, when he asks Haggar where she got the robot. The old witch explains that she stole it from it's creator, altering its benevolent programming in the process. Lotor gloats he could conquer Voltron and the universe, perhaps even defeat his father with an army of such robots. On planet Arus, an unscheduled spacecraft intrudes on Arusian airspace with the intention to land. When Coran speaks to the pilot, he and the Voltron Force learn that a technician from Caspia is onboard wishing to visit. Keith inquires as to who the "techy" could be, Coran explains that they're one of the most gifted scientists in the galaxy. So Coran and the team go to meet the scientist in person. At a ruined house, a woman places some flowers at the steps to the burned out home. Lance, Hunk and Pidge are shocked by her beauty. The woman notices them gawking and rushes back to her ship. Coran runs after her, calling her by the name Mary Ann. He pleads with Mary Ann to consider working for the Galaxy Alliance again. Unfortunately, Mary Ann doesn't want anything to do with the Alliance anymore. She explains that her last robot was stolen by the forces of Doom. Hunk becomes angry upon learning this and tries offering to help get it back for her but Mary Ann refuses. Claiming that would only bring about more violence. Mary Ann then explains that the monument in front of them used to be her home before it was destroyed during one of Zarkon's raids. She explains that she ended up alone and heartbroken as a result of the attack. Mary Ann is about to walk away when Hunk stops her, suggesting she build a new robot to help, a good robot. Mary Ann isn't moved by his words and decides to leave. In the distance, Haggar's cat has been spying on the group the whole time. The mice eventually spot Cova, and tell Allura, who tells Coran. Soon everyone realizes what Haggar's true goal is, to capture Mary Ann. While heading back to Caspia, Mary Ann's ship comes under attack by Haggar and her forces. Haggar states that she wants Mary Ann unharmed. Haggar manages to capture Mary Ann's ship in a force field but the Voltron lions arrive in time and free her. They obliterate Haggar's fleet and the witch is forced to pull back her remaining forces. Mary Ann managed to slip away during the battle, the team track her to planet Caspia. Mary Ann lands on Caspia just as Cossack is still in the process of testing out her stolen robot's skills. Mary Ann hears the laser fire from the training session and goes to investigate. When she stumbles upon the training session, she again bemoans the loss of her robot. Mary Ann then recalls what Hunk said about sometimes needing to fight, or more innocent people will end up getting hurt. Mary Ann decides that Hunk was right after all and rushes back to her underground laboratory. She quickly gets to work on building a newer robot, better than the one now in the hands of Cossack. The Voltron Force land near Mary Ann's shuttle. Keith, Hunk and Pidge go investigate Mary Ann's home. Hunk and Pidge are confused by the seemingly abandoned appearance of the place. Keith however believes the abandoned appearance is just a front. He soon discovers a hidden stairwell leading downstairs. The three then descend into a hidden laboratory. Keith finds a photograph, presumably of Mary Ann's parents. Meanwhile, Cossack is still conducting tests with the robots when a new robot suddenly appears. The blue and white robot jumps down and destroys Mary Ann's original robot in one blast. It then reprograms Cossacks robots, forcing them to lower their weapons and refuse anymore orders to fight. The remaining Ultra Droids drop their guns and refuse to follow anymore of Cossack's orders. Cossack is left stunned. When Cossack tells him what's happened, Lotor is furious. He shatters his wine glass in a rage and orders that Mary Ann be found at once. Keith and Pidge spot Mary Ann on one of the monitors in her laboratory. As she's being chased she gets grazed in the leg and falls. Pidge arrives to help her trading fire with Lotor's robots. Mary Ann manages to find Keith and Hunk. Telling them that the enemy has got Pidge trapped in a crossfire. Keith orders Hunk to help Pidge while he tends Mary Ann's leg. Hidden from Lotor's forces within a forest. Mary Ann notes to Keith that she's surprised he knows anything about medicine. Keith explains that like fighting, medicine is part of Galaxy Garrison training. Hunk returns with grave news, Haggar has caught Pidge and wants to exchange him for Mary Ann. Mary Ann un-hesitantly offers to sacrifice herself for Pidge. Hunk adamantly argues against the idea, before Mary Ann can argue she collapses from a fever. Keith and Hunk rush to treat her. Haggar wonders why the rest of the Voltron Force are taking so long. Keith and Hunk have moved Mary Ann to a cave. When she awakens apologies to them, saying she was wrong about them. Despite this she is still insistent on the trade and rushes to meet with Haggar. Keith and Hunk decide the must follow after her. The three arrive at an area near a geyser to make the exchange. Haggar demands that Mary Ann come to her, claiming that she will release Pidge afterwards. Keith and Hunk argue that Pidge should be released first. When it appears nether side will back down. Mary Ann explains to Keith and Hunk that she has a plan and they can trust her. Keith and Hunk eventually agree and back off. After that Mary Ann steps forward. Suddenly, the Mary Ann's newest robot appears and rescues Pidge. Pidge and Mary Ann flee as her robot shields them from attack. Haggar calls in a new Robeast, one with swords for hands. It attacks Mary Ann's robot and nearly destroys it. Lance and Allura arrive in the red and blue lions to proved cover fire. Once Keith, Pidge and Hunk get to their lions, Keith orders that they form Voltron. Once formed, Voltron drop-kicks the Robeast in the face. Suddenly, the Robeast begins emitting strangely colored lights. The light renders almost all of the team unconscious. Allura manages to get the secondary visor in her helmet down in time to protect her from the effect of the lights. When the Robeast attacks again, she kicks it away. This manages to awaken the rest of the team. When Keith asks what happened, Allura explains that her secondary visor protected her. She then advises the others to keep their eyes closed so the Robeast can't effect them again. Allura then forms the Blazing Sword. While Keith is still piloting Voltron, Allura guides Keith into slashing at the Robeast. Destroying it in a single stroke. Haggar bitterly stats that scientists like Mary Ann are a dime a dozen as she and the rest of Lotor's army flee the planet. Back at the Castle of Lions. Allura and Mary Ann laugh as Mary Ann's new robot tries in vain to keep Allura's mice from stealing a cake. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Allura * Hunk Other Arusians * Coran * Space Mice * Mary Ann Planet Doom * Prince Lotor * Haggar * Commander Cossack Quotes Cossack: "I don't believe this is happening!" Mary Ann's Robot: "Only fools refuse to believe the truth." Marry Ann's new robot reprograms Cossack's droids ***** "Wait, come back. Do not steal yummy cake!" Even Mary Ann's Robot is no match for the Space Mice Notes and Goofs * Keith is revealed to have some medical training when Hunk refers to him as "Doctor Keith". Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes